onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Big Top
Big Top is the Buggy Pirates' ship. Its name was revealed in One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements.One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements - Big Top's name is revealed. Appearance Big Top is a brightly colored ship, which imitates a circus feel. It has many circus tent designs on it, furthering Buggy's theme. Its figurehead is an elephant with the trunk as a cannon. The prow also has two cannons on it. The ship overall is fairly large compared to the other ships on the sea. History Orange Town Arc Invading Orange Town Big Top was first seen moored on the shores of Organ Island when Buggy and his crew took over Orange Town. After Buggy was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy and sent flying off the island, the remainder of the crew took the ship and fled the island as the townspeople chased them. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! New Captain Soon the ship took the crew to Kumate Island, where the crew would unfortunately run into a tribe of cannibals there. Richie, who became the new captain while defeating Mohji and Cabaji in his sleep, was captured by the cannibalistic tribe and was about to be cooked when he was rescued by Buggy, who returned after an adventure of his own, bringing Alvida with him as an ally. Jaya Arc Grand Line After escaping Marine Captain Smoker from Loguetown, the Buggy Pirates took the Big Top and entered the Grand Line. Due to Buggy's past experience with the unforgiving oceans, he was able to guide his crew through it with relative ease. Eventually, Portgas D. Ace, the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and the adoptive brother of Luffy, who was in search of the traitorous Blackbeard, boarded Big Top to join the party. Buggy ordered the crew not to attack, due to him fearing Whitebeard's wrath. Eventually, Ace left and continued his search. Impel Down Arc Alvida Taking Over Sometime after Ace left, Buggy was captured by the Marines due to him mistaking their base as Captain John's treasure hold, and was sent to Impel Down. Alvida then took over, and she claimed Big Top as her ship and left, despite Mohji and Cabaji's initial protests, stressing that they should be saving Buggy. With that, the Big Top sailed away from the Calm Belt. Post-War Arc Reunion and New Recruits After Buggy escaped from prison and participated in the Battle of Marineford, his actions and past as Gol D. Roger's crewmate were revealed in the newspaper which led him to acquire a massive amount of fellow convict followers. They somehow managed to find the rest of the Buggy Pirates and Big Top, which were docked somewhere on an island in the Grand Line, and the crew reunited and increased in size and power. After Timeskip At this point it is unknown if Big Top is still Buggy the Clown's ship. Trivia *The name of the ship refers to the big top tent in a circus. References Site Navigation it:Big Top fr:Big Top el:Big Top ca:Big Top pl:Big Top ru:Биг Топ Category:Pirate Ships